


Podfic: This Gold Thread

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Separations, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of verasteine's story. Original fic summary: "Space AU. She had studied the Legend of John more than any other. Now one of the protagonists of that story is standing in front of her in the flesh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: This Gold Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verasteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Gold Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137607) by [Verasteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine). 



> Everyone has That One Fic that hurts so much that, despite how much we love the writing, makes it almost impossible to read. That one story that hurts and haunts us for days afterwards, wraps around our hearts and squeezes. It’s different for everyone. This is that story for me. The cosmic combo of longing, legend, storytelling, slavery, lost love, beautiful writing, and original characters make Verasteine’s story one that I will never forget. It took me literally months before I was able to read this story, or even think of the title, without immediately coming to the verge of tears.

[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-gold-thread)


End file.
